james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Faern.
Archives: 1 2 Points So when did this point system start exactly? since i've been busy doing other things to notice.I know EVERYTHING. 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :There is the announcement: User blog:Samsonius/New Badges System! Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages? None of the policies, from what I can see, say anything about whether or not a talk page may be archived, and as such, I was wondering if you knew anything of the topic? --IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :We never archived any article talk pages, so there is no policy for that. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hi Faern, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Everest Conquered Good Morning Faern ~ I really had a fun time last night and I just want to thank you for letting me interrupt your concentration for a while. You helped to make my first time on IRC a very enjoyable experience. That was the first chance that I have ever had to "chat" with you and I truly enjoyed the conversation. At long last, I know a little bit about our elusive Faern ~ the man who is everywhere, but always flying under the radar.=) I look forward to learning more. Huge, enormous thanks for your offer of a mailing list for our future Avatar Con. I will pass that information on to Willofeywa because it was his enthusiastic interest that first got the ball rolling. I am just the "gopher" and the "contact" and that is where I am happiest. =) I will keep in touch. (Oh "great" he says as he is rolling his eyes.) Linda, Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 14:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad we didn't completely scare you away, especially our always charming Putin. Since you found the door to the IRC, we all hope to see you there frequently from now on. Mean as I am, I'll give you another two expressions, but I won't tell you what they mean. However, I'll give you a hint: It can be found on the wiki. Kìyevame ulte Eywa ngahu. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :Good Afternoon Faern ~ Mean? You don't have a mean bone in your body or a mean thought in your head! You just have cute little winks to give all of us ~ and how can anyone not smile when they are winked at? LOL Charming Putin was, indeed, an experience. Putin is quite the toy for you guys to play with. XD I want to learn how too. :To your two very sweet expressions, I say Irayo ulte Tstunwi ''! (Let me know if I butchered the language, ok? =P Don't forget to wink.) Linda. Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You have absolutely no idea which mean things are going on in my bones and head. ;) Putin is rather a toy for Samsonius than me. IRC would be a more peaceful place without him. Wait... whom do I refer to? Awww, damn ambiguities. :P Oh and ''Tsun tivam, you almost sound like a Na'vi. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh Faern, you know you love having me in the IRC; my questions about CSS coding give you something to do other than be snide all the time. ;) 05:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't say that I was referring to you. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, but you didn't say you weren't, either. I just like to remain on the safe side. ;) 05:36, :::::August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Good Morning Guys ~ don't you ever sleep? Now that I have found out that there is absolutely no such thing as privacy on this wiki ( thanks to the three of you lurking around on the IRC/TLC) I will force myself to be more discreet ~ if only I knew how. LOL. Faern, I have discovered that my "fluency" in Na'vi stops immediately before tivam =( Will you help, please? Take care of your awesome selves. Looky at the "new and improved" sig that Dragin offered to create for me>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 13:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Tsun tivam is an idiom for "not bad", and they are Grace's first Na'vi words in the movie. I already noticed your enhanced sig. Now, you'll spread PL&H everywhere across the wiki. However, I'm still wondering what the big R on both sides is supposed to mean. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The big "Rs" are supposed to be suns, the font changes them to look like suns. I don't think your computer has the right font, if you see Rs. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 14:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hi Faern ~ ahhhhhh, right after Norm shows her his Na'vi skills ~ now I will especially focus on her words and the pronunciation next time I watch the movie ~ thanks for not making me search any longer. =) I looked, I really did. Even on the Na'vi language website. Obviously, not well enough though! =P ::Dragin, thanks for explaining to Faern why he is seeing "R's" ~ I wouldn't have known the answer. Oh yeah, now I remember ~ that was from the WingDings font, wasn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so complicated with my suns huh, if not everyone has the correct font?????? Bummer! Oh well, you two fasten your seat belts because here it comes again>>>>>>>> R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 16:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That explains why it is not correctly displayed. Fonts like Wingdings, Webdings and Symbol are default fonts on every Windows installation, but they violate HTML standards. They are not considered as actual fonts, but symbols and should not be used in web pages. All standard-compliant browsers (e.g. Firefox) will not display them. I guess you use Internet Explorer, which displays them against accordance with the font standards. You can find more details about that here. If you want a sun symbol you should use the corresponding Unicode character. The code ☼ will give you the Unicode sun symbol which will be correctly displayed in most browsers: ☼. The font "Blackadder ITC" is not in the default set of fonts installed with the operating system and thus will not be displayed except for the minority that has manually installed it. A list of web-safe fonts can be found here. Note that you can specify multiple fonts separated by comma. They are tried to be used in-order. If a font is not available, the browser will try the next in the list. If none of them works, it will use the default font that is set in the browser, which happens with "Blackadder ITC" (being the only defined font) for me and presumable the majority of all users. Also your font color definition is invalid which is why the text has the standard blue link color in non-IE browsers. Color codes must always start with an asterisk character (#). I just corrected all those points in Ghaziya's sig, but your sig has the same problems, Dragin. Papyrus is not available on most computers and all color codes require an # in front of them. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hi My Kind Friend Faern ~ Wow, you went to soooooo much trouble and soooooo much detail to explain all of that and I am sincerely appreciative; however, my first reaction to all of that was "Damn" (excuse my language). Here I have been strutting my stuff, thinking I had the coolest sig ever, when actually, I was practically the only one who could see it as I saw it. Damn (excuse my language again). But as I read further, do I understand correctly that you have fixed me????? Could it be true????? I am healed????? May I legitimately strut my stuff now????? If I were in IRC right now, I would do a /me hugs Faern ''~ I owe you one of those. =) I only partially understand what you told me; but I know where to find it and I have it to refer to whenever I need it. So, I can go out into the world with my head held high now and my sig saying "look at me, look at me"? Faern, you are truly awesome. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 21:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow, I never saw Faern talking as much as he's doing now =P Ghaziya, I also see Rs, but apparently Dragin fix it again. @Faern, ''IRC would be a more peaceful place without him. Wait... whom do I refer to?, and that's not Sean... hm... would it be... Sarah? =P Hope it's not me... @Ghaziya, Damn? You said a bad word? =P /me is dissapointed. TLC! -- 21:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll leave that to your interpretation. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry if you don't understand everything. Most of it was more directed to Draginfli. I don't know how you see it, but this is how your sig looked before (top) and how it looks now (bottom) with Firefox: Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow ... thanks Faern. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 22:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, My Friend Faern, but I still have questions about my sig. Soooooo, what you are telling me is that my awesomely awesome Blackadder ITC font can only be seen by a tiny minority of computer users? Damn (excuse my language)! That is my favorite font in the entire Universe (sniff sniff, boo hoo) ~ it looks very magic to me and touches off wild thoughts in my head. Thoughts of wizards and magi and secret passages and mystical messages. Soooo, I can still enjoy the illusion on my computer; but almost everyone else sees ordinary stuff with no magic to it? And all of this time it has been BLUE? Egads, I'm not a blue person, I am a RED person. And all of this time, users have been seeing a big "R" and you were the first one who even asked about it? Hey Spidey, you were never curious why I had a big "R" before and after my name? Egads. Dear Faern, I sincerely do appreciate your concern and your talent and your time to make me acceptable to the rest of the world. Are you sure there aren't some rules we can break to let my Blackadder ITC be seen by everyone???????? You don't seem to be a rule-breaker though, are you? =( Dejected, she accepts her fate as handed to her by Faern. She will forge her way into the Blackadder ITC fontless world with her head held high because she knows that there will always be a few Users who will be able to share her magic. They truly are the chosen ones. The end. /me hugs Faern Thank you again for being so kind. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 02:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :You know, you could use pictures for the suns instead of unicode characters. I'm not well versed in that kind of code though, so someone else would have to do it. ;) 02:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :My Dear Samsonius ~ I LOVE THAT IDEA! Do you know of anyone who might be an expert in that kind of code ;-) ? What do you think it would take to entice a person like that to give it a try???? Hmmmmmmmm. Maybe a promise that I wouldn't bug that person about my sig any more???????? If anyone comes to your mind, would you please gently mention it to that person????? Thank you so much 'for coming up with that very creative idea! ''/me hugs Samsonius ''I am having so much fun with IRC/TLC stuff. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 03:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I ''might be able to figure it out. Might. Give me a few years days or so, and I might be able to code it right. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i='='i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 03:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :There is a new feature that allows downloading needed fonts from the server, but that does not work here, since we are not allowed to upload font files to wikia. In short: We will have to stick to the fonts that are available on most computers, unfortunately. :/ Oh, and signatures that include images suck even more than signatures that are longer than an average posted message. Dragins sig, for example, is a pain in the ass when you read talk page updates using the history. ;) :Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : : My Dear Dragin ~ you are so fantastic to offer to give it a try though. You never back down from a new challenge do you! I appreciate your always jumping in and saying "Let me try". What a cool lady. /me hugs Draginfli My Dear Reality-Based Faern (said with great affection) ~ it was a really cool idea though, huh? Ok, does my long signature fall into the :"pain in the ass" category? =( If you would like it shorter, we can do that! =( I might kick and scream for a little bit though. =( I'll wait and see how you respond before I give you another /me hugs Faern XD '' ''☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 04:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I just made myself a new signature completely from images (3 separate ones), because the font that I wanted is not a default one. You could take a look at the coding for it, and it's actually very short in comparison to...other...people's. :P I'm still trying to figure out how to activate the tool tips feature of it, but I've been unsuccessful so far. EDIT: I just realized that when I sign my sig, it shows that I added 3 images to the page (which isn't a bad thing if you want badges, I suppose. :P) 04:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I get it, you hate my long, creative sig. Be thankful, I could make it longer! >=D I will try to figure out the image thing for the sig ... Then I might be updating all the sigs I have made O_o Oh well, it will be a fun challenge! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 04:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) "Re-release Special Contest" submission Wrote a fanfic, but I don't feel like actually posting the one-shot as a comment. Do you have an email I can use to send the file over? 'HKT 01:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Has been resolved in IRC. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 02:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Reversal of edit I dont understand why you reversed my edit on the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Can you explain your reasoning please? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 22:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :There is no evidence of the Na'vi body count or did you count them? From what we see in the movie, dozens is a better guess than hundreds. Furthermore, it is unknown, whether Norm's Avatar is dead. In the movie you see him get shot in the shoulder, so there is no reason to believe it is dead. Norm has to play a role in the sequel after all, which would be quite obstructive without an Avatar. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) If Norm's Avatar wasn't dead, then why was he in his human body during the scene at Hell's Gate where the RDA were expelled from Pandora, especially as you can glimpse other members of the Avatar team besides Max and Jake in their Avatar forms rather than their human bodies? Unless his Avatar was fatally injured it would have been a lot easier for him to enter his Avatar than to use an exopack. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 10:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Why would he enter his Avatar that has one or two holes in his shoulder which usually causes pain? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) As his Avatar is much more suited to Pandora's environment and be more capable of assisting during the expulsion. And if his Avatar had survived, he would have most likely been treated by the Navi to heal the bullet wounds, possibly in the same way they tried to heal Grace. As this did not happen, it means his Avatar was most likely killed, which better explain why he was in such a state when he exited the uplink capsule. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 16:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that the Na'vi are magicians that can heal severe wounds within a few hours. Whatever might be true, our discussion with multiple possible courses underlines that the state of Norm's Avatar is unknown. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's Me Hi Faern ~ see what happens when you encourage me ;-) My first reason for wanting to leave a message for you is to ask if you and I are ok with each other? I think that I might have somehow irritated you in a blog post and I hope you know that I would never, ever, do that intentionally. I like you too much and I have too much respect for you to do that. If I said something that was taken the wrong way, I sincerely, sincerely apologize. My second reason is to ask a favor, if it is at all possible. A while back you were kind enough to change some code in my signature so that what appeared to be "suns" in Blackadder Script (and looked like capital "R's" to most people), actually looked like "suns" to everyone. Is there any way that you could please also change the "suns" that are in my Talk Page Banner? I will be very grateful if you could do that when you have some spare time. ( After you have saved the world from destruction, that is.) I will owe you a huge favor for your help. Consider this my IOU.' ;-) ' Mr. Detective, I also want to thank you for your help with trying to figure out my problem tonight. Grumble, grumble, abandon IE. Take care of you. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, my comment was dedicated to the whole conversation, not any person in particular. I don't tend to take things personal. Concerning your talk page banner, Samsonius might be the better addressee as he is our Photoshop slave. ;) And to further encourage you to abandon the IE, this page has some more very good arguments: http://www.ReasonsToUseIE.com :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : : :Did you hear me fall out of my chair laughing all the way in Germany? I love it when you do funny stuff. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm...what? Not sure what you want me to do with such a vague description. ;) 03:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Faern. AA here. I want to apologise for my innaproppriate comment last night. Under normal curcumstances, I wouldnt have been so mad. I know immature people like that anonymous guy, and I just ignore them. It's just that yesterday, I went through a lot, so I was mad all the time. We all have our ups and downs....It was immature of me to react like that. I'm a serious person, but yesterday, I was feeling ready to explode.Avataraddicted 07:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, shit happens. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Deafultsort Is there something wrong with categorizing characters by their last names? You removed my edits to the Alison Boyd and Karl Falco articles, and I would like to know what mistakes I made so as to avoid them in the future. Auguststorm1945 20:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone knows the characters mainly by their first names, so it doesn't make much sense to sort them by their last name and confuse people on category pages. It is also advisable to discuss this kind of changes with the community before editing articles, especially if a bigger number of articles is affected by this. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies - I've never seen character organized deliberately by first name when a surname was available. Additionally, I've never encountered a negative community response as a result of implementing such a system. ::Also, the reason I created the RDA Personnel category (which you have deleted) was because I was interested in looking at RDA personnel articles - I had to dig through several categories to find them. It's something of a mess, if you'll excuse me saying so. Auguststorm1945 20:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Columbia, Avatar page, anons, what's happening??? G'day Faern, some confusing stuff has happened tonight. First there was some crap about Columbia Pictures, which I'm pretty sure is all wrong, now an anon (93.107.69.201) has been running riot on the Avatar (film) article, and I don't have the time right now to revert everything. Just letting you know, OZZY 12:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :The same edit (about Columbia Pictures) has been done a couple of times. We've asked for a source for this each time, but so far he hasn't given us one. --LuckyMan 13:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That anon also makes up awards. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Issue Jake can't have left Earth in 2148. The transit to Pandora took 6.75 years (from the perspective of Earth). The last possible date for his departure (arriving May 2154) would be September 2147. :Actually, Jake could have left Earth in January of 2148 and arrived at Pandora in September of 2154 if the journey took 6.75 years. 04:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::He arrives in May, not September. It's shown on the first videolog. :::Well there's also no guarantee that the journey takes exactly 6.75 years every time. There could be anomalies in the trip that allow the ship to reach its destination ahead of or behind schedule. 04:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::We know that the journey takes at least 5 years, 9 months and 22 days to those on board the vehicle. We know that the vehicle accelerates for 0.5 years to 0.7c, coasts for a bit less than 6 years and then declerates over another 0.5 years. From the perspective of Earth (or Pandora) this journey must take 6.75 years. Do the maths. :::::According to the official sources, Jake left in July and arrived in May. I'm not going to contest those because I think they may have slipped up on their math. If you want it to be changed, talk to the production team and ask them to clarify it for you. Until then, the current dates are correct. 04:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm fine with Jake leaving in July... of 2147. But where does it say he left in 2148? :::::::You said it yourself. The 5 years, 9 months and 22 days that it took to complete the journey. That would allow him to leave in July of 2148 and arrive in May of 2154. 04:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Only the passengers on the ISV Venture Star experience their journey as 5 years, 9 months and 22 days. For people on Earth or Pandora, the journey took 6 years and 9 months. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Interstellar_Vehicle_Venture_Star :::::::::That article states that the trip only seems to take four years from a crewman's point of view. In reality, the journey took closer to six years, so it's more likely that they were referring to the actual time period rather than the dilated time period. 05:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::From Pandorapedia: ::::::::::"Mission Profile: 0.46 year initial acceleration @ 1.5 g to reach 0.7 c; 5.83 years cruise @ 0.7 c; 0.46 year deceleration; 1 year loiter in orbit around Pandora; 0.46 year acceleration @ 1.5 g to 0.7 c for return trip; 5.83 years cruise; 0.46 year final deceleration @ 1.5 g to go into orbit around Earth. :::::::::: Mission Duration: 6.75 + 1.0 + 6.75 = 14.5 Earth years. However, relativistic effects shorten the time onboard ship to slightly less than 6 years each way." :::::::::: That 'time onboard ship' is the 5 years, 9 months and 22 days referred to in the film. From the viewpoint of people who aren't moving at relativistic speeds, it took 6.75 years. :::::::::: The anon's correct - the given data on speed/time matches the known distance of 4.4 light-years between Earth and Pandora. And...that's that. HKT 05:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) In this case, the math doesn't have the final say. It depends on if they are using the dilated time or the real time. It seems that the creator of the timeline used the time that it took onboard the ship. There wasn't really any incorrect math involved in the decision. If you want it changed, take it up with him. 05:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::All clocks that they are carrying to Pandora are influenced by time dilation as well. If the flight from the pessengers' perspective took 5y9m22d, then their clocks will have advanced by that amout at arrival from the point in time they started on Earth. May 2154 is their dilated arrival date. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, they would use UTC. If they didn't, the various waves of arrivals (who might have taken slightly more/less time to reach Pandora) would be operating on different times from each other. It would be a huge mess. :::::::::::::UTC has nothing to do with relativity. It's simply a timezone on Earth. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 06:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Look, it's quite simple to understand. Please try. If one flight spends a little bit more/less time moving at relativistic speeds than another flight, then the time dilated clocks of the passengers of those two flights will not be in sync. ::::::::::::::Imagine the following conversation: ::::::::::::::"I need you to shift this equipment by 28th Nov." ::::::::::::::"But it's already December!" ::::::::::::::"Damn! I forgot you came out on flight 2." ::::::::::::::This is why they would use Earth time. Earth standard time is UTC. hth! :::::::::::::: OK where could it be discussed then? OK so where and how could the subject of adding articles of comic books, novels spoofs that are not necesarily official canon take place? Because as I said I'm willing to post that article I mentioned if allowed and we all know this franchise will inevitably expand into novels and comic books as well. So it will be needed no matter what.--PunkMaister 03:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC)--PunkMaister 03:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC)--PunkMaister 03:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I meant that it should be discussed in the community (i.e. in a blog) whether or not we want this kind of articles. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I Tried! Good Evening My Dear Faern ~ the man who is about to have a birthday! I came knocking on your IRC door this evening; but you weren't home. :-( I had my usual truckload of troubles getting there AND staying there tonight ... kept getting disconnected by my firewall and the guys had to help me try and solve that. They are so sweet and patient but it really embarrasses me. I still don't think I have it solved so I am relying on contacting you by email. Please tell me when your birthday is ... I would love to give you some recognition on your special day. I've heard that you think birthday blogs are foolish ... is that correct? I like them because they give everyone a chance to say "hi". I don't want to do anything that will embarrass you; but I want to do something. Help me, ok? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Probably bed bugs crawled into your laptop and mutated to computer bugs and now nibble on the laptop's circuits. ;) I don't disclose personal information on publicly accessible websites, but you can send an email to this spam address: faern@spambog.de I will reply with a real email address then, so please only use that address once. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Good Evening Dear Faern ~ I emailed you a little earlier this afternoon and it was returned as undeliverable. More bedbugs in my laptop? Or are you running silent and running deep? ;-) ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, blame the bedbugs. The sender address in my email is correct. :) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Hmmmmm ... are these YOUR birthday-avoiding bedbugs that have infiltrated MY birthday-seeking laptop? If this goes on much longer, December AND your birthday will have escaped my grasp and slipped through the portal of time ... or, is that your plan? ;-) :: ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: *Sigh* ... I have tried to email you twice more ... once from my laptop and once from my old dinosaur PC. It doesn't appear that I am going to be successful in my mission to pay homage to you. I am so truly sorry. *Sigh* I am a very persistent phoenix; but either this phoenix is infested with mutated bed bugs or else the wizard man is. Probably you! ;-) ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 19:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm what is the error message that is returned to you? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Hi My Dear Faern ~ this is the first part of the message that I am receiving: "Hi. This is the qmail-send program at webmasterfiles.de. I'm afraid I wasn't able to deliver your message to the following addresses. This is a permanent error; I've given up. Sorry it didn't work out." ::And then, after that, is about 30 lines of computer-speak (lots of seemingly random numbers and letters) and , then, following that is my message to you. Do you think that I am computer-cursed? It just isn't supposed to be this difficult *sigh*. Please help if you can. ok? /me hugs Faern. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I found in the log files that your mails were rejected because an anti-spam feature wasn't able to verify the identity of your email provider. Maybe that is some software bug. There are some issues reported on forums and mailing lists. I disabled that anti-spam feature until I have the time to investiate it furthur. So, please try again. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 7021 Oh ... thanks for the correction! =] 04:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Adults at Grace's School On the subject of adults at Grace's school, I just remembered that Tan Jala said that he went there in the game. He is practically elderly, by Na'vi standards.--Cadellin 20:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, not sure if he did, but if so, is that enough evidence to generalize? Or maybe he just aged fast, who knows. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Revert You could've said "Sorry, we can't allow that due to policies" at the very least but fine. Anyway, I think I may have been a little two confronational with you and for that, I'm sorry. No really, I shouldn't have been critical. RDASUX 03:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :All I am sorry for is, that you apparently did not read our policies even after the first warning, otherwise it wouldn't have come to that dispute. Most of our rules exist for what companies would call "quality assurance", not to make your life harder. If you do not understand one or the other point or if you are unsure about something, please ask one of our admins. We don't bite for ignorance, but only when someone persistently acts against the goals of our wiki. Don't try to fight an edit war that an anon has started by yourself. After you reverted an inadequate edit once or twice, chances are usually low that the anon will stop redoing it. Report the issue to any admin. We watch each other's talk pages, and someone is around most of the time to react. For disagreements about edits by registered users, use the user's talk page or the article's talk page if anyone might be able to answer it. Generally, the one who removes or adds something from/to articles should be able to give a reason or a source for verification on request (putting it in the edit summary if short enough is nice, of course, but no requirement). Assume good intentions of editors. Talk to us like you talk to your friends or family and like you would want to be talked to and you should get along fine with everyone here, yes even with me. :) :Concerning the AOL IP block you mentioned on your talk page, I can only repeat what was already said on LuckyMan's talk page: AOL users are not generally blocked from editing here, that wouldn't be what we want. They just cannot edit anonymously while using AOL's proxy servers (that are enabled by default). They can register an account and start editing. With IPs that change on every page request, it is impossible to block single AOL users that act counterproductively. Reverting that nonsense costs much spare time over the total lifetime of the wiki. Blocking anonymous edits from all AOL proxies is the countermeasure with the least impact on all users. The other possibility would have been to protect major articles against anon edits, but that would mean, that noone could edit those articles without an account. I hope this makes the step more clear. You can find more info about this on Wikipedia, because they have to deal with the same issue. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :You know what? Forget everything I said, I was sorry when I left that message but now, I take it back. RDASUX 17:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) vehicle names hi Faern i noticed that the vehicles have their names in english but not trasnlated to na'vi, i some of the vehicles i have the translated names, would you be inetrested in them at all to put them up on the pages? get back to me on that k? cheers =] Tiago237 :That depends on where you found them. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Huh!? Hi, Faern! I had a quick question for you. When I first came to the Wiki, Draginfli signeda picture of Tsu'tey for me, and recently I was looking through my talk page when I realized that you deleted it. I am nt mad at you for doing so, but I am curious to know why it was deleted. Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Uh, which image are we talking about? I deleted several hundred images in the past months. Generally, I only delete unused, low quality and duplicate images. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Request for permission to use picture material Dear Faern & Staff, I'm in the process of assembling an Avatar picture collection, solely for Non-profit purposes and for personal entertainment, but mostly, to preserve the growing number of rare material available on the Internet. First I wanted it private, but then I decided to make it available online. It's available to browse, use, link- and upload-to for anyone who feels an enthusiasm towards the Avatar universe. More importantly than merely "dispalying content", I created this site to try to Preserve as much picture content and fan art, special photos as possible that is currently available online, so that it won't be lost a few years from now, when people may start to care less about the Avatar genre. You see, sadly, I talk from experience: I was a long-time fan of the series Babylon 5, and I was sorry to see all that fine material go to waste for lack of proper preservation. I don't want that to happen to this new favourite of mine. I want that if someone after, say, 30 years, will want to find "that one special Neytiri drawing" he saw somewhere this september 2010, he WILL be able to... But that's my long-term goal. For now, that depends greatly on my ability to collect, categorize and preserve as many as possible. I even wellcome hotlinks to pictures, for my only intention is to Preserve the pictures, not to own them. You get my point... Allright, now you know my motives... - so to my point: Altough I'm willing to go far in my efforts to preserve material, that doesn't include stealing. I don't want this new archive to be reputed as a leech or worse... Anyway, I saw a great number of very good photos on your site, and I would like to ask for your permission to include them - with the proper credits and backlink of course - to this public archive. The site is still in the development stage, but I'm working hard to make it worthy to the general public. You may visit it - for the moment - at: AvatarPICS (For now it's only in Hungarian, but that's temporary. Also, it's not on some "public webhosting" nonsense - it's a dedicated webserver system, which I own and maintain as a UNIX egineer. I'm also arranging to create a decent domain, proper design and multilanguage support for it in the next few months, but for now, there's just that: Collecting content and establishing proper categorization is more important for me right now that how it looks.) If you would kindly consider my request, and help me in my endeavour to collect quality material, I'd be immensely grateful to you. Thank you Sincerely, Levente Peres sheridan AT sheridan.hu :Hi Levente, most images here on the wiki are copyrighted. Their usage on this wiki is possible, because Wikia's headquarters are located in the US and their copyright law contains the Fair Use Policy which allows to use copyrighted material without explicit permission of the copyright holder for "nonprofit educational purposes". The copyright laws in most countries in the EU are more strict. So I suggest you to check the hungarian copyright law if you are allowed to publish a collection of copyrighted images to avoid potential legal trouble. Images that were created by users are covered by the Creative Commons license CC-BY-SA (like anything else on Wikia). So, they are free to use for anything, but at least a backlink for each image is required. Hope this helps. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Contest Does Universal explicitly want to do the contest on this wiki? I don't actually see why they would want that. The only connection between Avatar and Sanctum is James Cameron and he only gave some technical advise for production and did a few promotional interviews, but has little to no influence on the actual movie. *Universal did explicitly request to do a contest on this wiki. I think their reasons are probably because of the James Cameron tie in, but also because this wiki is so active and rich, and I'm sure they're hoping that people here see and like this new movie and talk it up. Basically you're their target audience, and they are aware of your wiki, which is pretty exciting. Why is the contest only for US residents? We are an international wiki with the majority of visitors not being from the US, so this would exclude more than half of our regular users which seems quite unfair towards our community. *There are a couple of reasons for this. The first is that most if not all of the giveaways we do are US only. This is for legal reasons and because many of the prizes we give aren't transferable. The DVD's we buy here are a different zone than people in other countries need to have, and even gift cards can't be used in other countries (believe me we've tried). The good thing about this one is that there is at least a badge for folks outside of the US, we of course understand that it's a bummer to have these rules, but they're the only way we can do giveaways. Your post on Matias' talk page suggests to me, that you won't give us a choice whether we want that contest to be held here or not. Is my impression correct? *That is true, this is something that Universal is sponsoring on your wiki, though in my conversations with Matias he seemed as excited for the giveaway as am I. I think it's great for the wiki to get some new traffic flowing through. I know how hard you guys have all been working on this wiki, and while we've done facebook and twitter posts, having a giveaway is a great way to get people to come and check out your wiki. Hope I've been able to answer some of your questions, but if there are lingering things you want to know, please don't hesitate to ask. Sena 17:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC)